


Between Summer and Fall

by planetsandpeaches



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: I just needed to write something, M/M, and this idea has been sitting in my drafts fro so long, so here yall go, yeah idk what it is either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetsandpeaches/pseuds/planetsandpeaches
Summary: August-August was a strange time of the year. School started up again, and people began thinking about holidays with fall themes- Halloween, Thanksgiving. Even Christmas became relevant again, despite the fact that it was still, technically, summer.From a student’s point of view, summer ended in June. From a scientist’s point of view, fall didn’t start until September 22nd.Leaving August somewhere in between.





	Between Summer and Fall

August-

August was a strange time of the year. School started up again, and people began thinking about holidays with fall themes- Halloween, Thanksgiving. Even Christmas became relevant again, despite the fact that it was still, technically, summer. 

From a student’s point of view, summer ended in June. From a scientist’s point of view, fall didn’t start until September 22nd.

Leaving August somewhere in between.

August was always Eric’s least favorite time of year. Summer had its reign and it was now too long. The days drew out, 24 hour periods felt like they would never end. School had a day of two of anticipation but easily became a new habit, just another thing to add to the calendar.

August was somewhere between summer and fall. August was a page of the calendar with dogs wearing costumes with no specific theme. Cats dressed as sailors, or something even sillier, such as donuts.

August was sitting by the above ground pool, swearing at mosquitos and shouting at your neighbors who were having more fun than you. August was just there.

August before college was a little more bearable, you busied yourself with packing for you dorm and figuring out travel plans. For Eric, August meant packing early and getting to Samwell weeks before classes began. For Eric, August meant hockey.

And hockey meant Jack Zimmermann.

Jack- Samwell Senior, Son of the hockey legend Bad Bob Zimmermann.

Jack- Team Captain, Hockey Robot.

Jack- A mystery.

Jack was quiet and serious, and the two of them had ended the semester on a strange- but not bad- note.

Jack, who Eric hasn’t seen since May.

It was between summer and fall. It was august. It was the beginning of school and hockey. It was time to rekindle friendships. It was time to start something new.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah idk what this is either


End file.
